shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkins (theme)
Shopkins was a LEGO theme that ran from March 2014 to October 2016, as the main toy merchandise for the ''Shopkins'' franchise. The sets consisted of different brick-built creatures. List of Sets Series 1 Fruit & Veg *41500 Apple Blossom *41501 Rockin' Broc *41502 Strawberry Kiss *41503 Pineapple Crush *41504 Melonie Pips *41505 Miss Mushy-Moo *41506 Posh Pear Pantry *41507 Tommy Ketchup *41508 Nutty Butter *41509 Peppe Pepper *41510 Sally Shakes *41511 Sugar Lump *41512 Breaky Crunch *41513 Alpha Soup *41514 Gran Jam *41515 Coolio Bakery *41516 Bread Head *41517 Creamy Bun-Bun *41518 D'lish Donut *41519 Cheese Kate *41520 Mini Muffin *41521 Flutter Cake *41522 Kooky Cookie Sweet Treats *41523 Bubbles *41524 Candy Kisses *41525 Le'Quorice *41526 Cheeky Chocolate *41527 Candi Cotton *41528 Lolli Poppins *41529 Mandy Candy *41530 Jelly B. *41531 Miss Twist Dairy *41532 Chee Zee *41533 Swiss Miss *41534 Spilt Milk *41535 Ghurty *41536 Millie Shake *41537 Flava Ava *41538 Dollops *41539 Googy Party Food *41540 Crispy Chip *41541 Pretz-elle *41542 Wobbles *41543 Rainbow Bite *41544 Wishes *41545 Frank Furter *41546 Little Sipper *41547 Fairy Crumbs *41548 Cheezey B. *41549 Soda Pops Health & Beauty *41550 Scrubs *41551 Lippy Lips *41552 Curly *41553 Shampy *41554 Silky *41555 Bubble Tubs *41556 Chap-Elli *41557 Polly Polish *41558 Suds *41559 Toofs Frozen *41560 Ice Cream Dream *41561 Popsi Cool *41562 Yo-Chi *41563 Cool Cube *41564 Snow Crush *41565 Freezy Peazy *41566 Pa'Pizza *41567 Fishtix Limited Edition *41568 Cupcake Queen *41569 Buttercup *41570 Tin'a'Tuna *41571 Twinky Winks *41572 Papa Tomato *41573 Sunny Screen Series 2 Fruit & Veg *41574 Chloe Flower *41575 Sour Lemon *41576 Juicy Orange *41577 Corny Cob *41578 Garlic Rose *41579 Boo-Hoo Onion *41580 Dippy Avocado *41581 Silly Chilli Homewares *41582 Toasty Pop *41583 Brenda Blender *41584 Coffee Drip *41585 Saucy Pan *41586 Ma Kettle *41587 Zappy Microwave *41588 Lisa Litter *41589 Lana Lamp *41590 Sizzles Bakery Category:LEGO Category:Merchandise Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Fruit & Veg Category:Pantry Category:Bakery Category:Sweet Treats Category:Accessories Category:American Vacay Category:Aussie Adventures Category:Baby Category:Bag Charms Category:Brazilian Break Category:Bubs N Spices Category:Canadian Cuties Category:Charms Category:Chinese Travelers Category:Cleaning & Laundry Category:Color Change Cuties Tribe Category:Dairy Category:Dairy Wrappers Tribe Category:Dessert Category:Dinner Category:Disco Party Category:Drinks Category:Fancy Dress Party Category:Fashion Category:Flocked 'n' Fluffy Tribe Category:French Adventure Category:Frozen Category:Frozen Flakes Tribe Category:Frozen Meals Category:Frozen Pies Category:Garden Category:German Jet Set Category:Glamour Gems Tribe Category:Glazed Fruits Tribe Category:Gleamtastic Holidays Category:Glitzi Dancers Tribe Category:Hats Category:Health & Beauty Category:Heart 'n' Seekers Tribe Category:Homewares Category:Ice Cream Snacks Category:Ice Cream Tubs Category:International Food Category:Into India Category:Italian Tour Category:Japanese Journey Category:Limited Edition Category:Mexico Amigos Category:Mini Meals Category:Music Category:Party Food Category:Party Time Category:Petkins Category:Petshop Category:Picnic Party Category:PJ Party Category:Princess Party Category:Rainbow Dreamers Tribe Category:Savory Snacks Category:Shimmery Unicorns Tribe Category:Shoes Category:Slushies Category:Spanish Stopover Category:Sport Category:Stationery Category:Summer Pool Party Category:Surprise Party Category:Sweet Snacks Category:Sweet 'n' Squishy Tribe Category:Takeout Category:Tech Category:The Bakers Category:The Berrisons Category:The Breadshaws Category:The Bumps Category:The Cheesebergs Category:The Chockies Category:The Cleanmores Category:The Cookietons Category:The Crackertons Category:The Di'Pastas Category:The Donutties Category:The Drinky Dinks Category:The Eggertons Category:The Glamsters Category:The Greentops Category:The Hairysons Category:The Jelly Nutsons Category:The Juicewells Category:The McTinkles Category:The Melonseeds Category:The O'Clairs Category:The O'Lollies Category:The Pearly Whites Category:The Pizzatonis Category:The Pop Fizzyz Category:The Scoopers Category:The Spiltmilks Category:The Sweet Cakes Category:The Sweetsons Category:The Washingtons Category:UK Holiday Category:Wedding Party Category:Shoppies Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Series 11 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 13 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Nixels